Bootleg Gojira Gigantis
Bootleg Gojira Gigantis is the henchman of Burrito b0ssu who arrives to take revenge in the name of the burrito bucket in episode 4. He fight's Scott Wayne and is killed in battle shortly before his higher up falls the same fate. Origin One of the burrito bucket's only female workers who's name is still unknown one day stumbled upon the burrito buckets clone program which was a preposed plan to create a clone army of white pimply teenager's looking for a temp job to not only fill in the empty slots for jobs at their restaurants but also fill the ranks in their army. A defective clone that managed to grow up from being a teenager that was not disposed of yet managed to seduce this still unknown girl and have sex with her. This lead to the concivement of Bootleg Gojira Gigantis and it was found out that the mother was the sister of young wanna be big shot you tuber Gojira Gigantis, it is unknown if he is aware of any of these events. Growing up with out a father or really any one to raise him, the closest Bootleg Gojira Gigantis could get to a father was watching the youtube videos of his uncle Gojira Gigantis which lead to him acting like him and eventually dressing like Gojira Gigantis leading to him getting the nickname Bootleg Gojira Gigantis. Life prior to the series Bootleg Gojira Gigantis grew up in the underground training facilities of one of the burrito bucket's many restaurants, taunted by many of his peers for his half clone half Mexican race. A manager of that particular restaurant and general of the buritto bucket's army named Buritto b0ssu took pity on this accident caused by a failed and still under development program and took Bootleg Gogira Gigantis under his wing training him in the art of the sword. This eventually lead to the two becoming their own team and part of a highly exclusive branch of the burrito bucket's army consisting of just those two. While many of Buritto B0ssu's peers and higher ups lost respect for him for taking the responsibility of bootleg Gojira Gigantis, many of Bootleg Gojira Gigantis's peers gained respect for him for becoming that close to such a high up person in the armies. Eventually Bootleg Gojira Gigantis lightened up and started to show up at the burrito bucket's friday night parties where he became the 'life of the party' and and an advid underage drinker. Even though this was bad Burrito B0ssu allowed this because it was hilarious and the only effects of it seemed to be slurred speech. Episode 4 Bootleg Gojira Gigantis shows up almost immediately after Burritto B0ssu kicks open the door. After claiming that Scott and George are his best mates and almost vomiting. Scott Wanye asks if they are letting him drink beer 'again' possibly suggesting the two had met before at a burrito bucket party. Burrito B0ssu confirms Bootleg Gojira Gigants being drunk and says it is 'hilarious' then he sicks Bootleg Gojira Gigantis on Scott. Bootleg Gojira Gigantis runs at Scott with a sword but Scott remembers that he earned thor's hammer in the previous episode and grabs it off of the ground smacking Bootlge Gojira Gigantis with out a moments notice. A fight breaks out leading to Scott knocking Bootleg Gojira Gigantis on his back. Scott then Pounds Bootleg Gojira Gigantis with the top of his hammer moving it up and down as if it were a toilet plunger. A power bar forms during this chaos which Scott manages to overload the power bar and break the dimension causing a dimensional snap or transdimentional anomaly which requires the fixing of the dimensional overseer. After fixing the dimension everybody is in the dimensional overseer grants Bootleg Gojira Gigantis the strength he to block The hammer as it comes down again to ensure that Scott does not snap the dimension again. Bootleg Gojira Gigantis breaks the head off of the hammer and then tries to stab scott but he is kicked away losing his sword. George Light gives Scott his persuader and swiftly ends him with one swing to the face. Life after the series Bootleg Gojira Gigantis doesn't even have a life anymore... Trivia *Bootleg Gojira Gigantis wears a light blue bandana and sunglasses similar to Gojira Gigantis's light blue/grey scarf and sunglasses he wore for a period, this resemblance was unintentional and was originally just done to cover the actor's face. *Bootleg Gojira Gigantis is the first on screen character in The series to not be played by Biogoji 89 although he was voiced by Biogoji for the one line of dialogue he had. *Even though the actor who played Bootleg Gojira Gigantis has played other roles and even another character in The series all of which he is credited as 'freshcoast' he was not credited in episode 4 possibly to keep who he was a mystery *The scene when Bootleg Gojira fights Scott with a sword while Scott has a giant hammer, is a somewhat reference to the scene in Scott Pilgrim vs The world were Ramona Flowers wielding a giant hammer fights Roxy Richter who is wielding a sword, although roxy's sword acted as a whip. Gallery